You fight me
by darksideofyou-05
Summary: Sirius wants to tell Rem how he feels...but will he be accepted. rated M for what's to come
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Firs day of school

It was the begining of the 6th year at Hogwarts and Sirius was really excited. He was excited about the pranks he and Prongs will play, about the boys sneaking out to Hogsmade or to help Remus on the fullmoon nights...He was especialy excited about seeing Remus...

_No, no! What are you thinking of!_ said a squeaky, annoying , rational little voice inside his head. _But he is sooo beautiful! And I do care for him._ responded another voice, tender and full of love.  
_First of all he's your mate! Second you don't fancy blokes !_ the other voice said. "All right you two, shut up!" shouted Sirius trying to clear his head and also looking like a mentally ill person shouting at nobody.

(You may ask what is with the voices ? Well, you see... When Sirius Black was 4 years old he was a very talkative child. So talkative, in fact, that he drove his great-great-aunt crazy by talking on and on and without any sense. In return, she placed a curse on him...Eventually he learned to live with the voices...mostly)

After boarding the train and putting away his luggage, Sirius started to look for his mates. He finally found James and Remus (at the sight of who he felt his heart beating faster) laughing in a compartment. He went in.

"Hi mate! Long time, no see." James greeted him with a big smile.

"Hey Sirius!" Remus added happily.

"Hey!" Sirius responded smiling back at his two friends, especially Remus.

Taking a seat next to James and across from Remus he asked :

"So how was your holiday? Mine was awful of course with my mother being there and everything…"

"Sorry mate…Well I didn't do much…Visited some of my relatives in the north. That was cool. But nothing else …"

"And you?" Sirius asked glancing at Remus.

"How much fun can I have when I have to watch out for the full moon. I had to stay home anyway."

"How about your girlfriend ? Sabina…right?" Sirius asked scornful. "Did you break up with her ?"  
James gave him an inquisitive look.

"Why would I? "Remus responded a bit angrily. _Why is he asking me this? Why is he so odd?_

At exact that moment Peter came in.

"Guys I've been looking for you all over the place!"

Sirius and Remus ended their discussion but the tension remained for a while in the air.

In The Great Hall, at dinner Remus and Sirius found themselves sited next to one another. Because of the crowded table their arms were brushing all the time. Sirius was flooded with a warm feeling of pleasure. Next to him Remus was experiencing the same warm feeling.

_OK…it's nothing…nothing, right?_

But when he looked up and met those grey eyes and a dazzling smile he couldn't answer and just looked back at his food worried.

At the end of the dinner, after Dumbledor sent the students to their beds, Remus herd a girl calling him. He looked back and saw his girlfriend, Sabina, waiting for him. Looking back at his friends he was surprised to see a scornful look on Sirius's face while he was looking at her.

"I'll be up in a minute, OK?" then he went and kissed her instead of a proper greeting.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked looking with a now-you're-mental kind of look at Sirius. "I know that you want a girl too, but that's no excuse to look like that at other people who are more lucky. Especially when those people are your friends. C'mon mate, we'll find you a girl…"

"Ahhh…what do you know!?" Sirius said in frustration. James just raised an eyebrow.

When they reached the Fat Lady's portret James said the password ("Avis Nobilis") and they passed inside. Sirius slouched into an armchair

"I'm going to wait for him. You can go up…" Sirius said bitterly.

"Why wait? He's with a girl …? It's possible he will be very late." James said with a shade of a joke in his voice.

Sirius shot a killing glance his way but admitted:

"Your right."

Sirius couldn't sleep. Finally the door opened and Remus creped in careful not to wake the other boys.

_Now this is rich. He comes back at this hour. What was he doing? What were they doing?_ that gelous voice was talking in Sirius's head pushing him to speak.

When Remus reached his four-poster bed he herd Sirius's voice:

"Where were you? You said you'll be back in a minute. I think it's past midnight…"

"Sirius I was down just a quarter of hour!" Remus raised his voice. _What on Merlin's beard is wrong with him? I get it that his Animagus is a dog but he doesn't have to be my guard dog.  
_"Well,… I was worried…" Sirius muttered ashamed of himself.

"Really? I was with my girlfriend …" Remus responded sarcastically. "What did you thought she could do to me? Eat me?"

Sirius just glared then went to sleep.

_That girl always makes me and Sirius fight…_(sigh) _Why doesn't he like her? Well, she doesn't like him so rhat's that…I know one thing._


	2. The Breakup

Chapter 2. – The breakup

"It's been a month mate…and you're in the same edgy state …" James said to Sirius with a well-intending tone in his voice.

"What do you mean? I'm my normal …cheerful…optimistic…self." Sirius responded with a grimace that wanted to be a smile. Actually he was the opposite: always angry with someone for no reason and when his friends wanted to spend some time with him he was no fun. Whatever happened to the Sirius they knew?

James gave him a pitiful look." If you say sooo… But, this weekend we'll go to Hogsmade. It will be a chance for you to have some fun and forget of whatever you're thinking of."

"It's easy for you to say it but hard for me to do it." Sirius told him seaming hopeless.

Friday evening, dinner at the Gryffindors table.

"So nobody has other plans for tomorrow? " Peter asked in an anxious voice.

"Lily wants to go out with the girls…or some rubbish like that…" James said in a voice seething with exasperation. All of them looked expectantly at Remus afterwards.

"I didn't plan anything with Sabina for tomorrow…"

"How come?" Sirius asked with a tone in his voice like he was ready to bite someone. _OK, that was a little harsh, don't you think?_ He just shrugged that off.

"I wanted to spend the first week-end out with you guys…" Remus replied blushing a little.

"Right than …" James began making the plans "We'll have to go to Zonko's to get our supplies. It's a whole new year, you know what that means…"

"Whole new pranks!" Sirius finished his sentence.

"And to Honeyduke's …" but he stopped in mid-sentence because a girl was approaching from the Ravenclaw table. She came to a halt in front of them and placed her arms around Remus's neck.

Sirius's face seamed to get longer and he started to utter some noises that sounded like growling.  
Making some kind of puppy eyes the girl began to talk.:

"Remus, what are you doing tomorrow? We are going out, are we not?"

"Well…Actually…" Looking in her eyes and seeing something threatening in them, something that said :_ I will have a melt down right here if you don't say yes_ he thought the better of it. "Of course."

The girl went away vary happy that she got what she wanted. Sirius turned to Remus:

"Couldn't you just say no!?" he shouted in his face startling the boy. "We were supposed to go out together…" then the meaning of his words struck him " I mean… the four of us…" He gave a terrified look around than got up and left the Great Hall leaving James and Peter in a state of bewilderment and Remus with a look of shock on his face watching as he left.

Sirius entered his dormitory and slammed the door. He settled himself on the wide windowsill, his knees brought up to his chest. The sun was just setting and the room was beginning to get dark.

_Why did you have to shout at him?_ asked a brokenhearted little voice. _Do you think I meant it?_ Sirius thought feeling like the last person in the world_. I would take it back any time…- Looks like you will have the chance right now… hi hi!  
_  
Sirius's head shot to the opening door, through which Remus was now entering. The boy didn't seam to realize that there was someone else in the room. Partly because he was deep in thought, partly because the room was now almost completely dark. Sirius kept quiet.

Remus reached his bed and than started to undress. Sirius's heart skipped a beat when he saw Remus undo one of his buttons. The boy continued oblivious of Sirius's presence in the room and took his shirt off. Sirius's jaw dropped. He leaned a bit to his right so he can have a better view. He wanted to see that beautiful, lean, scarred body again. Remus was now unbuttoning his pants, act which aroused Sirius _Just imagine the possibilities. The both of us, alone, in a dark room. He's half dressed. Merlin…_. Leaning a bit more Sirius fell with a big "thump" on his arse onto the floor hitting his shoulder. _Well, that's what you deserve, pervert!_ a malevolent voice scolded him.

Startled, Remus turned around to find out what made the noise. Seeing Sirius on the floor with a grimace of pain on his face made him rush to his side and help his friend get up. He held his hand out and Sirius took it, getting up, but he didn't let it go.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone. "What were you doing up here in the dark?"

"Thinking…" Sirius answered wanting to apologize about shouting at him, but not knowing how.

"Listen, Sirius, back there at the dinner table…you kindda…" he started but was interrupted.

"About that, Remus, I just want to say that I'm sorry…" Sirius said looking at the floor where he laid just moments ago, but still holding Remus's outstretched hand. "I didn't mean to shout, but you know me…" he laughed and really tried to mean it.

"Just put it out of your head." Remus assured him smiling back.

_That's the Remus I know: forgiving._ Sirius thought as he raised his gaze from the floor and looked his friend back in the eyes. He couldn't help himself and lowered his eyes to the boy's neck and then to his bear chest. He let a sigh escape.

Remus followed his gaze and as he realized what he was looking at he retracted his hand and backed off looking a bit embarrassed. Sirius felt a little heart-broken. His friend changed quickly and then said something about staying up in the dormitory to read. Sirius said good-bye and went to the common-room to find James.

Without a doubt Hogsmade was fun, even if Remus wasn't with them.

Walking down the street with their mouths full of Honeyduke's lickerish and their pockets full of Zonko's supplies, Sirius, James and Peter decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. With three Butterbeers in front of them life couldn't get any better, but it could get any worse.

"So, what next?" Sirius asked, looking out the window.

"Well…I have to go meet Lily in 15 minutes…" James said sheepishly.

"What!?" Sirius raised his voice in surprise and anger. "You said you didn't have anything planed with her for today…"

"Well…she told me this morning to meet her after she finished her shopping round with her girlfriends…" James answered, rolling his eyes just for Sirius's sake.

"I swear she has got you at her pinky finger" Sirius said disapproving, shaking his head.

"Anyway…" James said looking at his watch and getting up "I have to get going."

Sirius got up at the same time and grabbed his upper arm asking him in a threatening low voice:

"You mean you're leaving me with Peter…" and then made a sound just like a growl.

"No offence, mate!" said James releasing his arm from his friend's grip and than setting off.

_Just my luck! I do have the life of a dog…_ Sirius thought as he smiled a very fake smile at Peter.

"You know, I'm leaving too, actually" Peter squealed.

"Really?" Sirius muttered, not even looking at him.

"Yeah, I have… actually I have a date…"

Sirius's head shot up and he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, a date, with a Huffelpuff girl…well, I think I'm already late. Bye!" And he ran to the door leaving Sirius in a gloomy state to drink his Butterbeer alone.

As he was about to start swearing under his breath the door swung open and Remus's voice made it's self heard through the dim.

"Sirius!" He seated himself across his friend "I thought I would find you here." He had a saddened, weary expression. This immediately stirred up Sirius's curiosity.

"Is something wrong? Did something go wrong with your date…?" he asked half expectantly that the answer would be yes.

"Funny you should ask…"

FLASH-BACK

"You know, Remus, I want to talk with you about that friend of yours, Sirius." Sabina said in a honeyed voice.

"Yes…What about him…?" I answered a bit worried because I did not like her tone. She always uses that kind of voice to convince me to get her something or to give up something for her, and I have a feeling it's the latter this time.

"You know, honey-eyes," she said smiling an all-conquering smile "I don't like him at all. He always looks at me with a scowl on his face. I'm afraid that he will pop-up and curse me someday for no good reason. Or do you know a reason, love bunny…"

"No I do not…" _Or do I? Just put that out of your head Lupin. You're thinking nonsense_ "And please stop calling me those stupid names" I told her in an irritated voice.

"Than talk with him …for me…" she said batting her lashes at me

'He is in a really bad mood right now…It is not because of you…" I tried to reassure her.

"Than please stop hanging out with him…for now…until his bad mood passes…" she added in that honeyed voice. "You'll see it will be for the best. Now how about that Daily Prophet article…"

"I don't think I will stop seeing him…You know…" I continued with a more certain voice. "I think I am tired of all this."

"What do you mean?" she asked me in a hurt voice but seaming to get a clue of what I was talking about.

"You playing the harpy…We're breaking up…Actually I'm breaking up with you"

"How dare you…you…you..."

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted In her face as I sat up, paid for what we were drinking at the café and left.

FLASH-BACK

"You broke up with her?!" Sirius tried to seam the least sad or sorry for him but inside he was dancing a conga. He was about to jump off his seat and hug everybody in the bar. "Sorry, mate."  
_Not sorry at all, actually. Are you, Black? This will be national holyday for you, huh?_ _Damn right!!_

"Oh, don't be…She was driving me mental anyway" Remus said gulping some of the Butterbeer he ordered .

"So you said you did all this for me…?" Sirius asked with a little smile tucking a strand of loose hair behind Remus's ear.

Taken a little aback Remus didn't know what to answer. _Maybe I was right and he does fancy me…nooooooo… he's just my best mate and he's just being too familiar, that's all…I hope. _He thought sighing.

"Between you and that crazy she-dragon…I will always choose you." He said smiling faintly.

"That's good to know."

They got up and started walking to the castle together, both laughing, both with a weight lifted off of their shoulders.


End file.
